fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Rules Are The Rules Shanti
Sinbad said, "Not the troublemaker again!" The principal said, "Yes! It's about Shanti! She gave her teacher a Skunk error and caused both his Smartboard and Macbook to be destroyed." The teacher said, "We are extremely disappointed in her! So now, let's talk about consequences! Tomorrow, Shanti will get three hours of after-school detention, she will do five hours of community service, she will be receiving a purple slip, she will be suspended for the rest of the week, and she will not be attending the film festival at the Funplex." Sinbad said, "Okay! Those sound like fair punishments!" Shanti said, "No, Father! Not the film festival! I was looking forward to that! I am so sorry! Please give me another chance! Please!" The teacher said, "I'm sorry, Shanti! But rules are the rules!" The principal said, “Oh, and one more thing, you will be required to pay six hundred and fourteen dollars for the teacher’s new Macbook and Smartboard!” Sinbad shouted, "What? Shanti Bindi Liddell, that’s the cost of your home! You are going to be in so much trouble when we get home!” The principal then said, "Meeting dismissed! You may leave now! And I expect the payment to be on my desk by next week!" Sinbad and Shanti went home. Sinbad said, "Shanti, we can't believe you got in big trouble at school. Because of this, we have a huge bill to pay to replace your teacher's Smartboard and Macbook! You are now grounded for two weeks! And now for punishments! First you will be wearing nappies while grounded!" Sinbad then ran to Shanti to put nappies on her. Shanti said, "No, please! No, Father! No!! NO!!" Sinbad then put a nappy on Shanti. "Ouch! This nappy hurts!" complained Shanti. Sinbad said, "I don't care, Shanti. Anyway, there, your nappy is on! Now you will go pee-pee and poopy in your nappy instead of the toilet!" Next, Sinbad said, "You will be forced to watch shows and movies not made by Rankin Bass, Warner Brothers, Turner Broadcasting System, Kids WB, Hanna-Barbera, Cartoon Network, Columbia, Tristar, and Sony Pictures, play music not made by Rankin Bass, Warner Brothers, Turner Broadcasting System, Kids WB, Hanna-Barbera, Cartoon Network, Columbia, Tristar, and Sony Pictures, and play video games and CD-Roms not made by Rankin Bass, Warner Brothers, Turner Broadcasting System, Kids WB, Hanna-Barbera, Cartoon Network, Columbia, Tristar, and Sony Pictures." Then, Shanti received a spanking from her father. Then, Sinbad said "You will eat grape nuts, prunes, raw eggs, swiss cheese, poop, and vomit." Sinbad carried on, "There will be no film festival, no funfair, and no karate tournament." And then, Sinbad told Shanti that she will not play with her boyfriend, Diego, her friend, Mowgli, and her brother, Ranjan, at the man village. Sinbad also told Shanti that she will not eat at Red Lobster. He said, "If you eat at Red Lobster, then you will be taken away to the state prison." Sinbad went on, "If you hit Alice and beat up Cody and Edmond, then you will be sent to Portugal." And then, Sinbad said "Now start watching shows and movies not made by Rankin Bass, Warner Brothers, Turner Broadcasting System, Kids WB, Hanna-Barbera, Cartoon Network, Columbia, Tristar, and Sony Pictures, play music not made by Rankin Bass, Warner Brothers, Turner Broadcasting System, Kids WB, Hanna-Barbera, Cartoon Network, Columbia, Tristar, and Sony Pictures, and play video games and CD-Roms not made by Rankin Bass, Warner Brothers, Turner Broadcasting System, Kids WB, Hanna-Barbera, Cartoon Network, Columbia, Tristar, and Sony Pictures." Shanti watched Denver, The Last Dinosaur and she started to cry. She said "I hate it when I get forced to watch some shows not made by Rankin Bass, Warner Brothers, Turner Broadcasting System, Kids WB, Hanna-Barbera, Cartoon Network, Columbia, Tristar, and Sony Pictures." Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Rules Are The Rules Stuff